Una nueva vida
by Janus oberoth
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia que publico, espero que lo disfruten Luna, una loba joven se ve obligada a huir de su manada y encontrar un nuevo hogar con la familia de Balto


**Una nueva vida**

"Necesito algo de comer" piensa Luna mientras colocaba su pata sobre su estomago hinchado, ella era una loba de color negro, con ojos de color ambarino penetrante, Luna era considerada hasta cerca de un mes como una de las lobas más bellas de la manada Storm, ella era la hija menor de los líderes de la manada, lo cual le otorgaba una posición importante dentro de la manada, pero ahora no tenia los privilegios de los cuales gozaba antes, ni siquiera tenía algún derecho como todos los lobos del clan, incluso los de más bajo rango.

Ella estaba confinada a su recamara, todo por causa por un error que ella había cometido, ahora pagaba el precio del prejuicio de su manada, ella estaba embarazada de los cachorros de un perro que había conocido un mes antes.

Luna acariciaba su estomago pensando en sus cachorros que crecían dentro de ella, los pensamientos felices de Luna son reemplazados por la angustia y el temor de lo Luna sabia que les pasaría a esos cachorros tan pronto nacieran.

Luna no podía entender como los miembros del clan, inclusive sus padres pretendían matar a esos cachorros inocentes de un crimen que no cometieron, Luna podía aceptar que el castigo sea dirigido a ella, pero no a los cachorros.

Las privaciones que Luna sufría eran terribles para ella ya que la mayoría del tiempo no tenía nada que comer, ella habría muerto de sed de no ser por una pequeña gruta de agua que se formaba en el interior de la recamara por causa de las gotas que caían del techo húmedo de la recamara en la cual ella se encontraba. Luna se había visto obligada a comer las ratas desafortunadas que habían osado entrar en la recamara de la loba hambrienta.

Luna pensaba en como las cosas llegaron a este punto en el cual ya no tenía nada en su vida solo el consuelo y el sentimiento de nueva vida que llevaba dentro suyo, además del apoyo de alguien a quien ella amaba mucho.

Los pensamientos de Luna son interrumpidos cuando alguien ingresa en la recamara, ella dirige a su mirada a la entrada de la recamara y ve un lobo de color negro como ella, solo que este lobo tenia las patas blancas y sus ojos eran de color marrón. El lobo sostenía en su hocico una porción importante de una pierna de caribú.

Malek dice Luna mirando a su hermano que se acerca a ella y deposita el pedazo de pierna de caribú cerca a los pies de Luna que se recuesta e inmediatamente comienza a devorar la carne mientras Malek le miraba.

Malek era el hermano mayor de Luna, él fue el primero en nacer y por lo tanto algún día seria el próximo líder del clan, Malek y Luna se querían uno al otro desde cachorros, él había sido el único en poner reparos al castigo de Luna y los cachorros. Cuando Luna termina de comer se levanta y hocica afectuosamente a Malek que hace lo mismo. Ambos se recuestan frente a frente.

¿Qué le pasó? pregunta Luna sorprendida al ver algunas heridas en el cuerpo de Malek que eran lamidas por él mismo.

Me descubrieron cuando entre al almacén, y como me lleve una pieza grande, me dieron una paliza dice Malek sonriendo a Luna que lo miraba en silencio. Malek había robado comida todo ese mes para poder dársela a su hermana, eso era algo por lo cual se castigaba al culpable sin importar de quien se tratase.

Malek, no debiste arriesgarte así exclama Luna mirando a Malek.

Vamos hermana, tu necesitabas ese alimento, lo sé exclama Malek mirando a su hermana que le miraba en silencio.

¿Los guardias tuvieron el valor de atacarlo? pregunta Luna mirando a Malek.

Al principio no lo hicieron, incluso ellos me dijeron que me perdonarían si devolvía la carne, pero yo me negué ya esa carne estaba escondida, así que como ya ve, me dieron una buena paliza exclama a Malek mirando a Luna.

Malek esto ya puede continuar así, no debes arriesgarte para ayudarme dice Luna mirando a Malek que sonríe burlonamente.

Una golpiza no me detendrá exclama Malek mirando a Luna.

Malek no juegues, esto es serio; si papá y mamá se enteran, usted podría meterse en problemas muy graves exclama Luna mirando a Malek que le mira en silencio ya que él sabía que Luna decía la verdad.

Luna, debes huir de aquí, si no lo haces no vivirás mucho tiempo al igual que los cachorros dice Malek mirando a su hermana que le miraba.

Lo sé, a mi no me importa lo que me pase, pero los cachorros, ellos no merecen morir por algo que yo hice dice Luna empezando a sollozar.

Malek la hocica afectuosamente para animar a Luna que le mira, Malek le sonreía cariñosamente.

Mañana me toca hacer guardia por lo cual usted podrá usar eso para escapar dice Malek mirando a Luna que le miraba sorprendida.

Pero, si la manada se entera que usted me ayudo a escapar, se meterá en problemas dice Luna mirando a Malek que le sonríe y coloca su pata derecha sobre el hombro de Luna.

Eso no me importa Luna, no me importa mi vida con tal que mis sobrinos vivan al igual que usted, además ya tengo una farsa lista dice Malek mirando a Luna que le miraba sorprendida.

Aun si escapara ¿Donde iría? pregunta Luna mirando a Malek.

¿Recuerda ese pueblo, a orillas del mar, del que le hable cuando regrese de ese accidente en el rio? pregunta Malek mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza.

En ese pueblo llamado Nome encontrara a Balto un mitad lobo que vive a las afueras del pueblo en un bote derruido, él un buen sujeto al igual que los demás perros de Nome, ahí las cosas son muy diferentes, estoy seguro de que Balto la ayudara de alguna forma exclama Malek mirando a su hermana que asiente con su cabeza mientras Malek se levanta.

Iré a descansar, si papá o alguien del clan me ven aquí, el plan de escape podría verse comprometido dice Malek mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza. Malek se desliza por el agujero y desaparece, Luna se recuesta y cierra sus ojos.

A la noche siguiente, Luna se encontraba dormida en su recamara, ella descansaba apaciblemente hasta que siente que alguien la mueve, Luna abre sus ojos teniendo la vista borrosa de alguien que se encontraba frente a ella. Cuando la vista de Luna se aclara reconoce a su hermano Malek que se encontraba parado frente a ella.

Es hora dice Malek mirando a Luna que se levanta, ambos salen de la recamara y calladamente se dirigen hacia la entrada de la cueva del clan. Ellos caminan con cautela para no despertar a los demás lobos. Malek y Luna finalmente llegan a la entrada y se dirigen hacia el exterior por un túnel que enlazaba el exterior de la cueva con la sala principal del clan, cuando Malek y Luna se acercaban al final del túnel, Luna ve un lobo plateado tendido en el piso del túnel. Ella se queda sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Anuk el amigo de Malek.

Pero ¿qué sucedió? pregunta Luna mirando a Malek.

Esta inconsciente, tuve que dejarlo fuera de combate para que usted pudiera marcharse dice Malek mirando a Luna que le mira sorprendido.

Cuando despierte, él lo culpara a usted dice Luna mirando a Malek.

No lo creo, él no tuvo tiempo siquiera de verme, él se quedó un momento solo mientras yo le dije que iba a inspeccionar que todo se encontrara en orden, ahí fue cuando aproche para atacarlo exclama Malek mirando a Luna que le miraba. Solo les faltaba unos pocos pasos a Luna y Malek para llegar al cuerpo de Anuk.

Debes irte exclama Malek mirando a Luna que le miraba.

Venga conmigo dice Luna mirando a Malek que le miraba, él niega con la cabeza.

No puedo, si yo también me marcho, el clan no dejara de cazarnos exclama Malek mirando a Luna.

Antes de que se marche quiero que se coloque detrás de mí y me lances contra el muro de la cueva exclama Malek mirando a Luna que se sorprende al oír a su hermano.

Yo... no puedo hacerle eso dice Luna mirando a Malek.

Es la única forma de justificar que usted escapara, si Anuk y yo estamos inconscientes, significaría que usted se marchó sin ayuda mía, así yo me quedare y podre sabotear la búsqueda exclama Malek mirando a Luna que lo miraba, ella hocica afectuosamente a Malek que hace lo mismo.

Malek estira su pata y acaricia un momento el estomago de Luna.

Me hubiera gustado conocer a sus cachorros dice Malek mientras mira a Luna que le miraba con una sonrisa.

Los conocerá, de alguna forma, usted los conocerá exclama Luna mirando a Malek que sonríe, él besa a Luna en la frente antes de que ella se colocara detrás de él. Luna toma por el pescuezo a Malek y lo avienta contra el muro de la cueva, Malek cae al suelo inconsciente, Luna lo hocica afectuosamente antes de salir de la cueva y escapar hacia la libertad.

Ella camina sin parar por tres días, Luna no podía darse el lujo de detenerse mucho tiempo para descansar porque sabía que los miembros de su clan se acercaban a ella cada vez más. Luna no había comido nada desde que había dejado la cueva. Ella cruzaba por las montañas y bosques en su camino hacia Nome.

Después del cuarto día, ella puede observar Nome desde un risco, los edificios del pueblo costero de Nome sobresalían en el paisaje, Luna respira aliviada al ver que finalmente había llegado a su destino. Luna nuevamente ingresa en el bosque y comienza a descender la colina hasta salir del bosque, ella puede observar el bote de Balto a lo lejos, ella encamina sus pasos hacia ese lugar al cual llega después de algunos minutos. Luna sentía que a cada paso las fuerzas le abandonaban.

El viento frio golpeaba a Luna que se acerca al bote de Balto, ella da algunas vueltas alrededor del bote para estudiarlo, ella finalmente se decide a subir usando la tabla que conectaba la cubierta del bote con la tierra.

Luna llega a la cubierta, ella observa una vieja cubeta cerca del puente, Luna ingresa en el puente.

¡¿Hola?! llama Luna, ella no obtiene respuesta así que ingresa en el camarote, ella observa los alrededores, en busca de algunas señal de vida, Luna baja su cabeza y empieza a olfatear el piso de madera. Ella percibe claramente el olor de un perro o un lobo, el rastro conduce a Luna hasta unas escaleras que llevaban a la parte interna del bote.

Luna observaba las escaleras, indecisa. Ella escucha pasos, ella se vuelve para encontrarse frente a frente con un lobo de color grisáceo con ojos ambarinos.

¿Quién es usted? pregunta el lobo-perro mirando a Luna que le miraba atentamente.

¿Usted es Balto? pregunta Luna mirando al lobo que asiente levemente con su cabeza

¡Por fin lo encuentro, necesito su ayuda! exclama Luna mirando a Balto que le miraba sorprendido.

¡Mi nombre es Luna, soy la hermana de Malek, yo...! dice Luna sin terminar la frase, ella se desmaya delante de Balto.

Luna abre sus ojos lentamente, la imagen borrosa que tenia frente a ella se aclaraba lentamente, Luna nota que ya no se encontraba en el puente del bote, ella se encontraba en algún lugar hecho de madera, ella podía ver un par de mesas, sillas y un armario pequeño, Luna deduce que se encontraba en el interior del bote, debajo el puente a donde se llegaba a través de las escaleras que Luna había visto anteriormente. Luna se encontraba recostada en una cama hecha de trapos, alguien la había colocado en ese lugar además de taparla con una manta azul. Luna tenía cerca a ella un platón con agua y un par de conejos junto al platón. Luna toma un poco de agua mientras escucha voces que provenían de la escalera. Luna escucha atentamente la conversación.

¿Cómo esta ella? pregunta una voz femenina

Ella estará bien, parece que solo está débil por su viaje responde Balto.

¿Sabe porque lo busca? pregunta la voz femenina

No, ella se desmayo antes de decírmelo, solo alcanzo a decirme que su nombre era Luna y su hermano era Malek responde Balto.

Ese ¿no es el nombre del lobo joven que usted rescato del rio? pregunta la voz femenina.

Sí, lo es, ella se parece mucho a él responde Balto.

Significa que él la envió aquí por alguna razón importante dice la voz femenina

Así parece, me sorprende que lograra llegar en el estado que se encuentra, espero que los cachorros que lleva, hayan podido soportar el viaje dice Balto.

Yo también lo espero, ella debe estar muy desesperara para arriesgarse de tal forma en el estado de embarazo en el que se encuentra dice la voz femenina.

Entonces, no habrá paseo dice la voz femenina en tono alegre.

Hoy no, deberemos posponerlo exclama Balto.

Me parece lo mejor, yo regresare a casa con mi niña dice la voz femenina.

Déjeme acompañarla hasta las afueras del pueblo dice Balto.

Luna escucha como las voces se hacen más débiles hasta desaparecer completamente, ella nuevamente se duerme por causa del cansancio.

Algunas horas después, Luna se despierta nuevamente y observa los alrededores que se encontraban en penumbra, ella nota que Balto dormía a unos cuantos metros de ella. Luna sentía que los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo que había realizado.

Luna toma uno de los conejos y comienza a comerlo sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Balto que dormía profundamente, cuando Luna termina de comer el ultimo conejo se duerme nuevamente, ella finalmente tenía el estomago lleno después de pasar varios días sin comer.

Al día siguiente Luna se despierta al escuchar las voces de Balto y una perra conversaban en el puente de la nave, Luna aun se encontraba recostada en el mismo lugar, ella se sentía completamente reconstituida.

Luna escucha unos pasos que bajaban por los escalones, ella dirige su mirada hacia las escaleras al escuchar como los pasos se hacen más fuertes, ella observa que Balto ingresa en el camarote junto a una hembra de pelaje rojo con crema.

¿Se encuentra mejor? pregunta Balto mirando a Luna que responde afirmativamente, Balto y la perra roja se sientan frente a Luna.

Ella es mi compañera Jenna dice Balto presentando a Jenna que alarga su pata y estrecha la pata de Luna unos momentos.

¿Porque razón me buscaba? pregunta Balto mirando a Luna.

Malek me indico que usted podría ayudarme de alguna forma, me vi obligada a escapar de mi clan responde Luna.

¿Por qué huyo de su manada? pregunta Jenna mirando a Luna.

Por esta razón responde Luna mientras ve debajo suyo y acaricia su estomago hinchado, con su pata derecha unos momentos.

Es por mi embarazo, el padre de mis cachorros es un perro y eso no fue tolerado por mi clan, mi hermano me urgió que escapara porque mi destino y el de los cachorros no difería mucho dice Luna mirando a Balto y Jenna que la miraban completamente sorprendidos y horrorizados al entender las palabras de Luna.

Malek pensó que usted podría ayudarme como lo hizo con él dice Luna mirando a Balto y Jenna.

Y será así, la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos dice Jenna mirando a Luna que le mira agradecida al igual que Balto.

Tenemos una hija llamada Alue, ella es la líder de un clan de lobos, podemos hablar con ella para que usted se uniera a su clan dice Balto mirando a Luna que le miraba contenta. En ese momento se escuchan voces que provenían de la parte superior del bote, se escuchaban, risas y jolgorio.

Esos muchachos, les dije que fueran más cuidadosos, hay una hembra embarazada aquí dice Balto mientras se levanta y sube por escalones, Jenna sonríe Luna que la miraba. Unos momentos después las risas bajan de intensidad.

Luna ve como Balto baja por las escaleras seguido por varios perros rojos, un total de 5 perros muy parecidos a Jenna, tres eran varones y dos hembras. Balto y los perros se acercan al lugar donde se encontraban Jenna y Luna.

Luna, ellos son mis hijos: Saba, Dingo, Shastha, Dakota y Kodi dice Jenna mirando a sus 5 hijos que saludan a Luna que les devuelve el saludo. Los hijos de Balto y Jenna se alejan y comienzan conversan y divertirse mientras Jenna y Balto permanecían sentadnos junto a Luna mientras conversaban animadamente.

Espero que no le molestes el ruido, ellos son así siempre exclama Jenna mirando a Luna.

No me molesta, de todos modos ellos y yo tenemos casi la misma edad exclama Luna mirando a Jenna que sonríe.

Luna encontraba a Dingo y Kodi muy atractivos, en especial Dingo, Luna notaba que cada cierto tiempo Dingo le miraba furtivamente mientras conversaba en sus hermanos. A Luna le hacía gracia pensar que alguno de los hijos de Balto y Jenna, podría estar interesado en ella ya que estaba embarazada.

Si se encuentra repuesta, tal vez desee dar un paseo, estar aquí puede ser muy aburrido, yo lo sé exclama Balto mirando a Luna que muestra estar de acuerdo. Ella se levanta y junto a Jenna y Balto se dirigen hacia las escaleras por las cuales suben. Luna sale al exterior del puente de mando.

Luna respira profundamente al sentir como un viento refrescante golpeaba su rostro, ella ve el mar y el pueblo de Nome. Balto y Jenna junto a Luna bajan del bote y observan el océano, Luna que anteriormente no había podido ver el mar, lo miraba atentamente, ella pensaba que era algo muy hermoso.

¿Hermoso no le parece? pregunta Jenna mirando a Luna que responde afirmativamente.

Balto y yo siempre caminamos por la playa, es muy romántico dice Jenna mirando a Luna y luego a Balto que sonríe.

¿A dónde iremos de paseo? pregunta Luna mirando a Balto y Jenna.

Le mostraremos el pueblo, si se queda aquí un tiempo debe conocer a nuestros amigos en caso de que alguna vez los necesite, además no está demás divertirse un poco dice Jenna riéndose suavemente mientras mira a Luna que le miraba sorprendida.

Pero yo soy una loba, los humanos no me dejaran siquiera entrar dice Luna mirando a Balto y Jenna con temor, ellos se ríen suavemente entre dientes.

Confié en nosotros, ya verá que no le pasara nada dice Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba. Balto junto a Luna y Jenna comienzan a caminar hacia el pueblo de Nome, Luna se encontraba en medio de ambos. La ansiedad de Luna crecía a cada momento que ella se acercaba a Nome, ella había oído que los humanos no eran tolerantes con los lobos, ellos los mataban y les quitaban la piel para usarla de trofeos.

El pequeño grupo ingresa en Nome por la calle principal, Luna observa como los humanos estaban concentrados en sus labores, había perros que jugaban y conversaban entre ellos mientras que otros caminaban o ayudaban a sus respectivos amos.

Luna nota que muchas miradas humanas al igual que de los perros se dirigían hacia ella, Luna se sentía muy extrañada al ver que las miradas de los humanos y perros del pueblo eran de curiosidad más que de miedo o temor.

Luna notaba que muchos perros de Nome saludaban muy respetuosamente a Balto cuando pasaban cerca de él, ellos inclinaban la cabeza levemente, incluso los perros más jóvenes saludaban a Balto de una forma más informal, pero igualmente respetuosa. Las personas sonreían entre dientes y acariciaban a Balto que movía su cola de felicidad. Luna sabia que algo era extraño en la actitud de perros y humanos para con ella ya que en ningún momento ella fue agredida o temida. Muchos perros jóvenes la miraban atentamente logrando que ella se sonrojara por la atención que recibía.

Balto y Jenna enseñan el pueblo a Luna que miraba todo con mucho interés ya que ella desconocía la forma en la que los humanos viven. Por la noche Balto y Jenna llevan a Luna a la sala de calderas donde la presentan a sus amigos que le reciben muy bien como si se tratara de un perro mas.

Balto y Jenna se encontraban con sus amigos mientras Luna se encontraba junto a Dingo que le había invitado a pasar el tiempo con él y sus amigos. Luna pasaba un momento muy agradable ya que los amigos de Dingo eran muy atentos y divertidos, Luna notaba como Dingo la miraba furtivamente en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando todos los perros de Nome se retiran para sus casas, Balto acompaña a Jenna mientras Luna lo esperaba en la sala de las calderas, Balto regresa después de unos momentos y junto a Luna se encaminan al bote. Luna y Balto suben el bote e ingresan en el camarote, Luna se recuesta en la cama de Balto mientras que él se recuesta unos metros más lejos. Balto se duerme después de dar las buenas noches, Luna lo miraba pensando acerca de los eventos de esa misma noche, ella no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que ella se había divertido tanto.

Al día siguiente Luna se encontraba recostada en la cama de Balto que le acompañaba al igual que Jenna y Dingo que estaban junto a ella.

Balto, ¿cuándo tendremos el paseo que me prometiste? pregunta Jenna mirando a Balto.

No lo sé Jenn, no quiero dejar a Luna sola responde Balto mirando a Jenna que le miraba con reproche fingido.

¿Por qué no van de paseo? yo puedo cuidar de ella dice Dingo mirando a sus padres que se miran entre sí unos momentos.

Me parece buena idea, ¿usted está de acuerdo? pregunta Jenna mirando a Luna.

Si, no tengo ningún problema en que Dingo me cuide responde Luna mirando a Dingo que sonríe contento. Balto y Jenna se despiden y salen del camarote para empezar su caminata.

Luna decide descansar un momento por lo cual Dingo sale del camarote dejando a Luna sola para que descansara, ella cierra sus ojos y se duerme unos momentos más tarde. Luna se despierta un par de horas después, ella no observa a nadie.

¿Dingo? llama Luna preocupada, unos momentos más tarde se escuchan pasos que provienen de la escalera de donde aparece Dingo.

¿Sí? ¿Le sucede algo malo? pregunta Dingo acercándose a Luna que se siente aliviada al ver a Dingo.

No, estoy bien, pero no estaba segura de que usted estuviera aquí, me preocupe dice Luna mirando a Dingo que sonríe.

¿Quiere jugar jaladas? pregunta Dingo mirando a Luna.

¿Jaladas? pregunta Luna visiblemente confundida. Dingo ve los alrededores buscando algo, luego él se acerca a una de las esquinas del camarote y toma un pedazo de tela con la cual regresa al lugar donde se encontraba Luna recostada.

El juego consiste en que usted toma un extremo de la tela y yo el otro, ambos jalamos al mismo tiempo intentando quitar la tela al otro dice Dingo explicando las reglas del juego a Luna que toma un extremo de la tela mientras Dingo sonríe.

Sería más fácil si usted estuviera parada exclama Dingo mirando a Luna que se levanta y se mueve para salir de la cama de Balto. Luna y Dingo comienzan a jalar la tela en direcciones opuestas, ellos se gruñían juguetonamente. Luna encontraba el juego muy divertido, era como cuando ella y sus hermanos jugaban a quitarse un pedazo de carne.

Dingo encontraba que Luna era muy fuerte por su condición de Loba, Dingo jalaba la tela con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Luna. En un momento dado Dingo suelta la tela para divertirse a costa de Luna que retrocede rápidamente y cae en el piso de madera, Dingo rápidamente se acerca a ella y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Lo siento mucho, no debí soltar la tela exclama Dingo muy arrepentido mientras miraba a Luna.

Calma, no me desarmare por una pequeña caída dice Luna mirando a Dingo con una sonrisa, Dingo sonríe al igual que Luna que nuevamente toma la tela, ella y Dingo reanudan sus juegos mientras Balto y Jenna los miraban escondidos desde las escaleras, ambos miraban contentos a Luna y Dingo.

Por la noche después de que Dingo y Jenna se marcharan, Luna se recostaba en la cama de Balto para poder dormir, Balto la cubre con una manta azul que le pertenecía a él. Luna sonreía a Balto que también sonríe. Luna notaba en Balto, la mirada amorosa de un padre que la contemplaba.

Luna, mañana yo tengo que viajar muy temprano ya que Kodi y su equipo me necesitan para entregar medicinas y suministros a un pueblo lejano, por lo cual yo no podre estar con usted mañana exclama Balto mirando a Luna que escuchaba atentamente.

Le dejare la comida necesaria, si usted desea puede ingresar en el pueblo para divertirse dice Balto mirando a Luna asiente con la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en volver? pregunta Luna mirando a Balto

Yo volveré en un día o dos, todo depende del clima responde Balto mirando a Luna.

¿Me quedare sola en el bote? pregunta Luna preocupada por quedarse sola en el bote y que le sucediera algo malo.

No, por la noche Jenna la llevara a usted a su casa y dormirá ahí responde Balto mirando a Luna que se sorprende al oír la respuesta de Balto, ella podía creer que pasaría la noche en una casa de los humanos. Luna se duerme pensando en cómo sería la casa de Jenna.

Al día siguiente Luna se despierta y bosteza, ella observa un par de conejos delante de ella, Luna nota que Balto no se encontraba en el bote, ella toma los conejos y comienza a comerlos con gusto ya que se encontraba hambrienta, cuando Luna termina de comer sale del interior del bote notando que ya era mediodía, ella observa el mar por varios minutos. Luna encontraba en la escena del mar calmo, una sensación agradable cuando la brisa salina golpea su rostro.

Luna baja del bote y se dirige a Nome, ella ingresa en el pueblo con más confianza que en anteriores veces ya que había comprobado que los humanos no eran tan malos como ella pensaba. Luna notaba que las personas no le prestaban mucha atención, y si lo hacían no la miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Luna se detiene a descansar después de caminar unas calles. Ya solo quedaban dos semanas antes de que sus cachorros nacieran lo cual le fatigaba mucho en ocasiones.

Mira mamá, una loba dice un niño no mayor de 5 años que señalaba a Luna que lo mira, él niño se asusta y se aferra a las piernas de su madre que le miraba con una sonrisa.

Deberíamos decírselo a alguien, puede ser peligrosa dice el niño mirando a su madre que se le miraba contenta.

No creo que sea peligrosa, no si entra en el pueblo a plena luz del día y sin intenciones de esconderse exclama la mujer mirando a al niño que le miraba atentamente.

Pero es una loba exclama el niño mirando a su madre que se le miraba con una sonrisa suave.

Eso es cierto, pero los lobos no son asesinos sedientos de sangre como se cuenta por ahí, ellos solo son peligrosos si se les desafía y no se conoce sus costumbres, ellos en lo general prefieren alejarse de los humanos dice la madre mirando al niño que le escuchaba atentamente.

Ella está esperando por tener cachorros, así que no creo que represente una amenaza, además no todos los lobos son malos, Balto es en parte lobo y hizo mucho por este pueblo exclama la mujer mirando a su hijo que le mira.

Si, él salvo a mi hermano mayor ¿verdad? pregunta el niño mirando a su madre que asiente con la cabeza.

El niño mira a Luna y le sonríe agitando su mano, Luna corresponde moviendo su cola, era la primera vez que ella hacia eso por un humano, pero le pareció lo correcto corresponder al dulce saludo del niño.

Después de unos minutos Luna continua su camino hacia la sala de las caderas, la conversación que ella acababa de escuchar le confirmó que Balto era alguien muy importante para las personas de Nome. Ella tenía que saber porque él lo era.

Luna pasa el resto de la tarde y la noche en la sala de las calderas divirtiéndose junto a los perros de Nome que le trataban como a una más de los suyos. Dingo en especial prestaba mucha atención a Luna que empezaba a tener sentimientos especiales por él.

Poco a poco la sala de calderas se vacía lentamente hasta que solo quedan Dingo y Luna, ellos juegan unos momentos más hasta que Jenna ingresa en la sala de calderas.

Dingo ¿no debería estar en tu hogar? pregunta Jenna mirando a Dingo que allana sus orejas mientras se aleja a la entrada de donde se despide de Jenna y Luna.

¿No es muy estricta?, además él es un perro joven y puede tomar sus decisiones exclama Luna mirando a Jenna.

Sí que lo es teóricamente, pero aun es joven, además si no se marchaba seguramente su amo le cerraría la puerta de casa para darle una lección sobre los retrasos, Dingo es un buen perro e hijo como todos mis niños, pero a veces hay que estar sobre ellos para no que cometan algún error exclama Jenna mirando a Luna.

Sí, eso es verdad exclama Luna mirando a Jenna.

Pongámonos en camino exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que junto a Jenna sale de la sala de calderas, ellas caminan por la calle principal de Nome que se encontraba completamente desierto a esas horas.

Ellas caminan por espacio de 10 minutos hasta que llegan al extremo opuesto del pueblo, Jenna conduce a Luna a una casa en la pequeña colina.

Por aquí exclama Jenna dirigiéndose a la parte posterior de la casa, Jenna indica a Luna que ingresara en la casa por la puerta del perro, Luna ingresa por ella con dificultad por su estomago hinchado, pero cuando lo logra, ella se encuentra en la cocina. Luna mira todo con detenimiento mientas Jenna ingresa en la cocina y traba la puerta del perro. Jenna camina a la sala seguida por Luna que ingresa en la sala, ella miraba todo con detenimiento ya que era su primera vez dentro de una casa humana.

Esa es mi habitación donde dormirá conmigo exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza levemente mientas continua examinando la sala.

Iré a ver si mi niña ya está dormida ¿quiere venir conmigo? pregunta Jenna mirando a Luna que se sorprende.

¿No habrá ningún problema? pregunta Luna mirando a Jenna que sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Ambas suben a la planta superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Rosy y sus padres. Jenna y Luna caminan hacia una habitación que se encontraba con la puerta abierta y de donde salía una luz tenue. Jenna y Luna se detienen en la puerta de la habitación y atisban en el interior.

Luna observa como una niña pelirroja se encontraba arropada en su cama mientras leía un libro a la luz tenue de la lámpara del pequeño velador que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Jenna ingresa en la habitación haciendo un gesto a Luna para que le siguiera. Luna y Jenna ingresan en la habitación. Luna puede ver que en la portada de un libro se observaba la imagen de un lobo.

Rosy baja el libro al escuchar pasos en su habitación.

¡Jenna! dice Rosy alegremente mirando a Jenna que se acerca a su cama y se para en dos patas sobre la cama para permitir que Rosy la acariciara y le abrazara. En ese momento Rosy nota la presencia de Luna que la miraba.

¿Es su amiga? pregunta Rosy alegremente mirando a Jenna que ladra suave y alegremente, Rosy extiende su mano lentamente hacia Luna que se encontraba nerviosa hasta que la mano de Rosy se posa sobre su cabeza. Rosy comienza a pasar su mano por la cabeza de Luna una y otra vez.

Luna cierra sus ojos sintiendo una sensación agradable a sentir la mano de Rosy acariciando su cabeza. Jenna miraba contenta la escena. Luna sin saber porque empieza a menear su cola.

Ella imita a Jenna y posa sus patas delanteras en la cama de Rosy que rápidamente abraza a la loba joven que se sentía muy feliz, ella sentía el cariño de la niña.

Rosy se separa de Luna que se sienta sobre el piso mientas Jenna toma una de las cobijas y empieza a arrastrarla sobre el cuerpo de Rosy que se recuesta y dando las buenas noches a Jenna y Luna, Rosy apaga la luz de la lámpara y se duerme rápidamente. Luna y Jenna la miraban contentas, ellas salen de la habitación y bajan las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Jenna donde ingresan momentos después.

Jenna cierra la puerta y la asegura para no ser molestadas, Luna observa la chimenea que se encontraba encendida permitiendo que el ambiente de la habitación se encontrara a una temperatura confortable.

Use mi cama dice Jenna señalando su cama hecha en una canasta grande que tenia almohadas de color rojo.

No puedo, es su cama dice Luna mirando a Jenna.

No discuta, hembras embarazadas tienen preferencia exclama Jenna mirando con una sonrisa a Luna que acepta y da unos pasos para luego recostarse en la mullida cama de Jenna que se acerca y se recuesta frente a Luna.

¿Qué era lo que su niña leía? yo solo pude distinguir la imagen de un lobo pregunta Luna mirando a Jenna que le miraba.

Es un libro sobre lobos responde Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba atentamente.

Ese libro trata sobre las costumbres y el comportamiento de los lobos, los humanos hicieron observaciones y estudios sobre el comportamiento de los suyos para comprenderlos exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba algo sorprendida.

¿Y porque ellos nos estudian? pregunta Luna mirando a Jenna.

Es porque los humanos son así, ellos son curiosos por naturaleza y desean saber todo sobre cada cosa el mundo responde Jenna mirando a Luna que la miraba algo sorprendida.

¿Porque su niña leía ese libro en particular? pregunta Luna con interés.

Rosy desea ser una veterinaria, o sea un medico que ayude a perros y lobos si puede, ella quiere empezar a prepararse desde ahora responde Jenna sonriendo mientras mira a Luna que le miraba con una sonrisa.

Tengo una duda que quisiera que me aclarara dice Luna mirando a Jenna que le miraba atentamente mientras esperaba la pregunta de Luna que ordenaba sus ideas un poco.

Durante este tiempo observe que Balto es muy respetado por los perros de Nome, además de ser querido por las personas, hoy escuche a una mujer diciendo que Balto había hecho mucho por este pueblo, pero Balto es mitad lobo por lo que yo sabía, los humanos no lo tratarían tan bien exclama Luna mirando a Jenna que sonríe.

Balto es el gran héroe de Nome, según yo sé él es muy famoso entre los perros de otros pueblos y mas allá dice Jenna sonriendo mientras miraba a Luna.

Es verdad que Balto empezó siendo un paria en el pueblo donde lo rechazaban las personas y los perros, pero eso cambio hace más de dos años dice Jenna mirando a Luna que la miraba atentamente.

Hace dos años atrás hubo una gran epidemia que asolo el pueblo, muchos niños cayeron enfermos, entre ellos mi niña, la medicina que los niños necesitaban no podía ser transportada por ningún medio humano que ellos dispone, todo por el clima dice Jenna mirando a Luna.

Entonces se envió a un equipo de perros para traer la medicina, pero el equipo se perdió en medio de la tormenta, así que Balto fue en su búsqueda, yo lo acompañe por muy corto tiempo ya que el ataque de un oso me dejo lastimada por lo cual regrese a Nome. Conforme el tiempo paso la esperanza desapareció, pero Balto logro regresar con el trineo y salvo a los niños del pueblo dice Jenna terminando de contar la historia que deja a Luna completamente sorprendida de saber que Balto era un gran héroe.

Por esa razón muchos humanos y perros no la ven a usted como una amenaza, ellos han aprendido que los lobos no son una amenaza por el hecho de ser lobos, las personas y perros han cambiado su forma de pensar gracias a Balto dice Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba.

¿Usted es compañera de Balto por estar agradecida con él? pregunta Luna mirando a Jenna.

No, yo sentía algo por Balto aun antes de la epidemia, yo supe después que yo le gustaba a él, con el tiempo ambos nos fuimos conociendo mejor hasta ser compañeros responde Jenna mirando a Luna.

Ya que hablamos del pasado, ¿Podría decirme porque su clan no acepta a sus cachorros? pregunta Jenna mirando a Luna que le mira un momento en silencio.

Ellos creen que debemos vivir como lobos, sin mezclarnos con perros que son considerados unos traidores por vivir con los humanos responde Luna mirando a Jenna que le miraba.

Yo nunca supe el nombre del padre de mis cachorros, una tarde solo me sedujo, cuando mi clan se entero de todo, me metí en un gran problema, mis padres y los líderes del clan se reunieron para ver que harían al respecto dice Luna mientras recordaba su pasado.

Ellos en primera instancia me quitaron el nombre dice Luna con dolor en su voz.

¿Quitarle el nombre? pregunta Jenna confundida.

Sí, yo nunca más podría usar mi nombre, ya que quitarme el nombre es como si no existiera o no hubiera nacido, por lo cual yo no debería usar el nombre de Luna responde Luna mirando a Jenna que se sorprende.

Luego ellos me mantuvieron en arresto en mi recamara, ellos querían que mis cachorros nacieran para usarlos como un ejemplo para los demás miembros del clan, mientas estuve bajo arresto no tenia comida, así que me vi forzada a comer las ratas que desafortunadamente para ellas cruzaban frente a mi dice Luna mirando a Jenna que le miraba completamente sorprendida y horrorizada ante el relato de Luna.

Hubiera muerto ahí de no ser por Malek, él fue el único que se opuso a las medidas del consejo y mis padres, a él le dieron varias palizas por robar comida para entregármela, él se arriesgó mucho al dejarme escapar en su guardia, atacó a un amigo suyo y me pidió que lo atacara a él mismo para que todo pareciera como si yo hubiera decidido escapar sin ayuda. Malek se quedó en con el clan para sabotear la búsqueda que me rastrearía exclama Luna mirando a Jenna que le miraba.

Es un gran hermano exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza.

Sí, él me dijo que no le importaba su vida, sino que yo y los cachorros pudiéramos vivir, ahora ya no tengo miedo de morir al dar a luz porque sé que mis cachorros serán cuidados y protegidos dice Luna mirando a Jenna que se sorprende al ver como las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por el rostro de Luna.

Aquí me han recibido con los brazos abiertos sin importarles mi condición, usted, su familia y los perros de Nome me han acogido, apoyado y dado cariño que no tuve en mi mismo clan salvo por mi hermano dice Luna mientras sollozaba.

Jenna abraza a Luna que la abrazaba mientras lloraba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jenna que le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.

Luna se recuesta nuevamente en la cama mientras se sorbe los mocos, ella ve a Jenna que sonríe y estira su pata para limpiar las lágrimas restantes del rostro de Luna.

Si usted no tiene nombre, Balto y yo nos encargaremos de que tenga uno dice Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba visiblemente confundida.

Balto y yo hemos estado conversando un tiempo sobre usted, nosotros queremos adoptarla exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que se sorprende al oír a Jenna.

¿Yo sería su hija? pregunta Luna mirando a Jenna.

Si, usted será reconocida como nuestra hija, hablamos de esto con nuestros hijos que están muy de acuerdo en adoptarla, usted tendrá todos los derechos de los que goza cada uno de los perros de Nome, claro si usted acepta dice Jenna mirando a Luna que siente como su corazón estallaba en gozo.

Por supuesto, me encantaría ser su hija exclama Luna mirando a Jenna que se siente muy feliz al oír a Luna.

Entonces, Balto y yo hablaremos con Doc para que realice la ceremonia de adopción exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que se siente muy feliz de encontrar una nueva familia.

Ahora quiero que se recueste de espaldas, le daré un masaje a su estomago para que le ayude en su trabajo de parto cuando llegue el momento, haremos esto de ahora en adelante si usted quiere exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza mientras rueda sobre sí misma para quedar de espaldas en la cama de Jenna. Jenna se mueve un poco para estar sentada frente al estomago hinchado de Luna. Jenna coloca sus patas delanteras sobre el estomago de Luna. Jenna comienza a trazar círculos sobre el estomago de Luna que cierra los ojos disfrutando del masaje de Jenna que continua su masaje por espacio de 10 minutos después de los cuales se detiene, ella se levanta y nuevamente se coloca frente a Luna que rueda sobre sí misma y nuevamente se encontraba de pecho sobre la cama de Jenna.

¿Lo disfrutó? pregunta Jenna mirando a Luna que responde afirmativamente con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Sus cachorros son muy activos exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que se ríe.

Vaya que si, espero que eso no sea señal de que serán unos traviesos exclama Luna mirando a Jenna que se ríe suavemente al igual que ella.

Quiero darle algo dice Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba atentamente, Jenna se quita su pañoleta y se la coloca a Luna que se sorprende por lo que hace Jenna.

Es...su pañoleta dice Luna mientras miraba la pañoleta que envolvía su cuello.

Sí, mi madre me la dio, ahora se doy a usted exclama Jenna mirando cariñosamente a Luna que no podía creer que Jenna le diera algo especial.

No puedo aceptarla dice Luna mientras intenta quitarse la pañoleta pero Jenna se lo impide.

Si es mi hija lo debe llevar, por lo menos por un tiempo para que los padres de Rosy logren identificarla como alguien cercano a mí y le permitan venir aquí sin ningún problema dice Jenna mirando a Luna.

"Yo... no sé qué decir esto es..." Luna dice mirando a Jenna que sonríe.

No tiene que decir nada, su mirada me lo dice todo, yo la consideró mi verdadera hija sin importarle que no lleve mi sangre, Balto también la considera su hija exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que sentía como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Mi madre me dio esa pañoleta cuando yo tenía su edad, ahora se doy a usted para que se le dé a una de sus hijas cuando tenga la edad suficiente dice Jenna mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza.

Creo que es momento de acostarse, si Balto llega mañana, será el gran día dice Jenna mientras se acerca a Luna y le da un beso en la frente antes de recostarse. Ambas se dan las buenas noches, Jenna se duerme rápidamente mientras Luna permanecía despierta observando a Jenna.

"Ser hija de Balto y Jenna" era una de las muchas cosas que Luna tenía en la cabeza, ella no podía creer el gran giro que su vida había dado, antes sin ninguna esperanza para su futuro, pero ahora el futuro para ella y sus cachorros era muy prometedor.

Al día siguiente Luna se despierta y bosteza unos momentos, ella abre sus ojos lentamente mientras dejaba sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día. Luna observa que delante de él se encontraba un cuenco con comida para perro. Luna alarga su cuello un poco para alcanzar el cuenco y empezar a la comida que se encontraba frente a ella.

Luna come la comida sin apresurarse, ella nota el sabor distinto a la carne de algún animal que solía comer, ella pensaba que la comida de perro era buena a pesar de estar hecha por humanos que no conocían nada de los gustos caninos.

Unos momentos después de que Luna termina su comida, se abre la puerta y Luna observa que se trataba de Rosy.

Veo que le gusto la comida dice Rosy mientras mira a Luna que mueve su cola alegremente, Rosy se acerca a Luna sin ningún temor, ella coloca su manos sobre la cabeza de Luna para comenzar a acariciar a la loba que cierra sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de la niña que sonreía dulcemente. Unos minutos después, Jenna ingresa en la habitación muy contenta al ver la escena que sucedía ante ella, Rosy se levanta y sale de la habitación sin antes dar unas caricias a Luna.

Rosy es una niña muy tierna y alegre además de agradable exclama Luna mirando a Jenna que sonríe.

Es verdad, desde que ella me escogió siendo pequeña, he disfrutado de su compañía cada minuto que hemos estado juntas dice Jenna mirando a Luna que le miraba contenta mientras se levanta y se acerca a Jenna.

¿Qué hora es? pregunta Luna mirando a Jenna.

Cerca del mediodía, Balto llego hace aproximadamente una hora, ambos fuimos a ver a Doc dice Jenna mirando a Luna que la miraba con expectación en su rostro.

La ceremonia de adopción será esta noche exclama Jenna mirando a Luna que de no haber sido por su embarazo hubiera saltado de alegría. Luna estaba muy feliz de oír la noticia de su adopción por parte de Balto y Jenna que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Las siguientes horas transcurren lentamente para Luna que estaba muy desesperada porque la noche llegara, ella estaba muy impaciente y nerviosa. Finalmente llega la noche, ella y Jenna junto con Balto se dirigen hacia la sala de calderas. Balto y Jenna podían ver como la ansiedad de Luna crecía a cada momento, ellos se miraban y sonreían suavemente pensando en que pronto tendrían un miembro más en su familia. Ellos finalmente llegan a la sala de calderas e ingresan en ella, Luna, Balto y Jenna se dirigen hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Kodi y los demás. Ellos se sientan junto a Dingo y Saba mientras que Kodi sus demás hermanos permanecían tras ellos. Luna observaba como la sala de calderas de estaba completamente llena de perros. Unos momentos más tarde Doc ingresa y se dirige hacia unas cajas de madera que estaban dispuestas en forma rectangular, los perros de Nome las usaban de tarima. Doc sube a las cajas y se dirige hacia los perros de Nome que lo miraban con atención.

Como ustedes ya están enterados, hoy nos hemos reunidos para realizar una ceremonia de adopción, como la adoptada es una adulta, no tendré que verme en la obligación de decidir con que familia se quedara exclama Doc mirando a los perros de Nome que empiezan a murmurar entre ellos. Doc indica a Jenna, Luna y Balto que subirán a la improvisada tarima, ellos suben a la tarima mientras los perros de Nome murmuraban entre ellos.

Hoy, Balto y Jenna me comunicado su deseo de adoptar a Luna, ella es nueva entre nosotros y a pesar de su origen se ha adaptado a las normas de nuestro pueblo, estoy seguro de que no tendrán alguna objeción en que ella viva entre nosotros dice Doc mirando a los perros de Nome que muestran su apoyo a Doc.

Balto, Jenna, acérquense por favor exclama Doc mirando a Balto y Jenna que se acercan al lugar donde él se encontraban.

Ambos me han comunicado su voluntad y deseo de tomar a Luna como su hija dice Doc mirando a los dos perros que asienten con su cabeza.

¿La protegerán, Amaran y cuidaran? tal como lo hacen con sus hijos pregunta Doc mirando a Balto y Jenna.

Lo haremos responden Balto y Jenna mirando a Doc que los mira, él mira a Luna y le pide que se acerque, ella se acerca hacia Doc mientras Jenna y Balto se alejan un poco para brindar espacio a Luna que se encuentra parada frente a Doc.

Luna, siendo adulta ya tiene edad para decidir por sí misma ¿Desea ser hija de Balto y Jenna?, con las implicaciones que esta decisión tendrán dice Doc mirando a Luna.

Si lo deseo responde Luna mirando a Balto y Jenna que le miraban con unas sonrisas de felicidad.

Entonces desde ahora es reconocida como la hija de Balto y Jenna, y por lo tanto posee todos los derechos y obligaciones que nuestras leyes le brindan, si desea puede cambiar su nombre para tener un nuevo inicio como una ciudadana de nuestro pueblo exclama Doc mirando a Luna que lo miraba contenta.

El nombre me lo debe poner mi madre dice Luna mirando a Jenna que la miraba algo sorprendida, las miradas de los presentes se enfocan en Jenna que se sentía algo incomoda por la atención de la que era objeto.

Kari, su nombre será Kari dice Jenna mirando a Luna que sonríe.

Muy bien, desde ahora su nombre será Kari exclama Doc mirando a Luna que se encontraba muy feliz mientras miraba a los perros de Nome aplaudían con entusiasmo.

Al no ser hija natural de Balto y Jenna, puede escoger como compañero a alguno de sus hermanos, si así lo desea dice Doc mirando a Luna que asiente con la cabeza.

¿Puedo decir algunas palabras? pregunta Luna mirando a Doc que asiente con la cabeza y cede el paso a Luna que mira a los perros de Nome.

Hace como tres semanas me vi obligada a huir de mi propio clan, fui rechazada y forzada a dejar lo que una vez fue mi hogar, las razones por las cuales me fui, fueron el prejuicio y el desconocimiento; las razones exactas no deseo recordarlas ahora dice Luna mientras miraba al total de los perros de Nome.

Cuando llegue aquí no tenía muchas esperanzas para mí y mis cachorros, pero aquí fue donde fui recibida con los brazos abiertos por mi nueva familia al igual que todos ustedes y los humanos; aquí donde mi condición de loba o mi embarazo no importaban Luna dice mirando a los perros.

Me aceptaron sin ningún prejuicio o odio por lo cual quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón, se que seré muy feliz viviendo aquí junto a mi nueva familia y mis amigos a los que todos ustedes considero y aprecio Luna dice mirando a los perros de Nome que inmediatamente estallan en aplausos y muestras de apoyo y afecto a Kari que se sentía muy feliz.

Jenna y Balto se reúnen con su familia junto a Kari que es hocicada con afecto por parte de sus nuevos hermanastros que le dan la bienvenida a la familia.

Kari es felicitada por cada perro de Nome que se acercaba para tal efecto, cerca de una hora después todos los perros de Nome se retiran dejando a Kari junto a su familia que festejan un momento más antes de retirarse.

Todos acompañan a Kari y Balto hasta el bote antes de regresar a sus hogares, esa noche Kari duerme muy feliz soñando en los días felices que le esperaban a ella y sus cachorros. Al día siguiente Kari se despierta lentamente y bosteza para luego desperezarse, ella siente como su hocico toca algo húmedo que no era otra cosa que el hocico de Dingo. Ella casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Dingo que la miraba muy de cerca.

¡¿Que le sucede? casi me mata del susto! dice Kari muy molesta

Lo siento, no fue mi intención responde Dingo mirando a Kari que resoplaba enfado mientras se recuesta nuevamente.

¿Donde están papá y mamá? pregunta Kari mirando a Dingo.

Ellos están afuera, caminando por la playa responde Dingo mirando a Kari que se relaja un poco para no sentirse tensionada y afectar a los cachorros.

¿Porque está aquí tan temprano? pregunta Kari mirando a Dingo.

Es porque deseo hablar con usted sobre algo importante responde Dingo mirando a Kari que le mira atentamente.

Usted necesita un compañero que la cuide y proteja, los cachorros necesitan un padre dice Dingo mirando a Kari.

¿Usted se ofrece? pregunta Kari riéndose alegremente mientras mira a Dingo que no se ríe y la mira muy abochornado.

Hablando seriamente ¿De verdad desea ser mi compañero? pregunta Kari mirando a Dingo que asiente con la cabeza.

Si, desde la primera vez que la vi responde Dingo mirando a Kari que le miraba muy contenta y sonriente.

Yo siento lo mismo, usted fue quien más me cuidó después de papá y mamá dice Kari mirando a Dingo que siente como su corazón se aceleraba de alegría al oír la respuesta positiva de Kari que sonríe al la reacción de euforia de Dingo que saltaba de alegría. Él se detiene unos momentos y acercándose a Kari la besa, Kari junta su hocico con el de Dingo entramándose en un beso largo.

Bueno, ahora debemos hablar con Doc para que realice la ceremonia de casamiento exclama Jenna mirando a Balto que asiente con la cabeza, ellos al oír el alboroto habían decido ver que sucedía, ambos veían todo mientras permanecían escondidos en las escaleras.

Esa misma noche se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de unión de Dingo y Kari que se realiza en la sala de las calderas a la cual asisten muchos perros de Nome para felicitar a los nuevos compañeros.

Una semana después los cachorros de Kari nacen en la casa de Jenna donde ella y Rosy cuidan de los cachorros junto a Dingo que lamia y daba afecto a los nuevos cachorros de su compañera. Dos meses pasan desde el nacimiento de los cachorros. Dingo, Kari y los cachorros se encontraban caminando y jugando por la playa mientras Balto y Jenna los observaban desde el bote de Balto.

Los 6 cachorros de Kari corrían y jugaban por la playa mientras Dingo y Kari los miraban muy felices, ellos se hocican mientras los cachorros luchaban entre sí sobre la arena. Los cachorros detienen sus juegos cuando una sombra los cubre. Ellos levantan la vista y ven a cerca de 20 lobos que los miraban, los cachorros se levantan y corren hacia Dingo y Kari. Balto y Jenna saltan del bote y se acercan al lugar donde se encontraban Dingo y Kari junto a sus cachorros.

Dingo gruñía y se ponía en posición de combate, Kari al contrario de Dingo permanecía impasible ante la presencia de los lobos.

Dingo, por favor llévate a los cachorros de vuelta al pueblo, yo me encargo de esto dice Kari mirando a Dingo que se sorprende al igual que Balto y Jenna que presentían que esos lobos y Kari se conocían.

Dingo indica a los cachorros que le siguieran, él se lleva a los cachorros de vuelta a Nome no sin antes dar una última mirada a Kari que le sonríe suavemente. Cuando Dingo y los cachorros se alejan suficientes, Kari mira los lobos directamente.

¿Qué es lo que desean aquí? pregunta Kari mirando a los lobos. Una loba de color negro sale de entre el grupo y se sitúa frente a Kari.

Luna, debemos hablar dice la loba mirando a Kari que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Luna ya no existe más madre, mi nombre ahora es Kari exclama Kari mirando a la loba que se sorprende al igual que los demás lobos.

¿Kari? pregunta mirando la loba mirando a su hija.

Si, es el nombre que me dieron mis padres, Balto y Jenna exclama Kari mirando a Jenna y Balto que notan que la miradas de los lobos se posaban sobre ellos.

Cuando escape y vine aquí, fui bien recibida por los perros y humanos del pueblo de Nome exclama Kari mirando a su madre que le mira sorprendida.

Mi condición de loba no importaba para ellos que me acogieron y brindaron su amistad, Balto y Jenna al igual que mis hermanastros me cuidaron desde que llegue casi muerta de hambre Luna dice mirando a su madre.

Aquí encontré el apoyo que ustedes no me dieron dice Kari mirando a sus antiguos amigos y miembros de su ex clan.

Balto y Jenna me dieron un nombre, una familia, esta pañoleta es un regalo que me dio Jenna tal como su madre se lo dio a ella, Dingo el perro que vieron hace unos momentos es mi hermanastro y mi compañero que me ha cuidado y protegido desde que se volvió mi compañero, él también quiere mucho a los cachorros que ustedes pretendían matar dice Kari mirando a su madre y los lobos. Balto y Jenna miraban con mucha indignación a los lobos.

Luna, esa decisión fue tomada en concejo porque rompiste una ley muy importante para nuestro clan dice la madre de Kari que le miraba tranquilamente.

Eso fue un error, pero ahora ya no importa ya que de todas formas me llevó a algo bueno dice Kari mientras se sienta un momento y se rasca el cuello.

Tu padre ha muerto dice la madre de Kari que se sorprende al igual que Jenna y Balto que miraban a la madre de Kari que se encontraba muy afligida.

Él murió en un accidente cuando cayó por un barranco dice la madre de Kari suspirando con tristeza.

Ahora que él ha muerto te toca a ti asumir el liderazgo del clan dice la madre de Kari mirando a su hija que le miraba sorprendida.

La verdad lo siento mucho dice Kari afligida al saber de la muerte de su padre.

Primero me echan del clan, ahora quieren que lo dirija, eso me parece muy ilógico dice Kari burlonamente mirando a los lobos que se molestan por el comentario de Kari que se encuentra satisfecha por el efecto que causó en los lobos.

Además yo, al ser borrada de la existencia del clan no tengo ese derecho,

¿Por qué recurren a mi?, si Malek es el sucesor pregunta Kari mirando a su madre que le mira un momento en silencio.

Tú hermano renunció al clan después de ser expulsado dice la madre de Kari que se sorprende al saber que su hermano había renunciado al clan, el hecho de que ella se marchara era una cosa, pero que el clan perdiera al sucesor del líder, era algo muy grave.

Descubrimos la farsa de tu hermano sobre tu escape, a pesar de que los miembros del consejo decidieron que darle una buena lección sería suficiente, él se negó a decirnos tu paradero hasta que finalmente se canso de las palizas y antes de marcharse nos dijo que usted vivía en un pueblo cerca del mar, buscamos mucho tiempo y finalmente la encontramos aquí dice la madre de Kari.

¿Donde está él ahora? pregunta Kari mirando a su madre

Su hermano vive con un clan dirigido por una loba llamada Alue responde la madre de Kari que observa que su hija además de Balto y Jenna se sorprenden al oírla.

Alue, es mi hermanastra dice Kari mirando a su madre que se sorprende al igual que los lobos.

Ahora que sabes a lo que la manada se enfrenta, debes volver dice la madre de Kari mirando a la loba de color negro que le miraba.

Ya le dije que no lo hare, aquí es ni nuevo hogar con mi familia dice Kari mirando a su madre que le miraba.

Luna no juegues, sin un líder el clan no podrá sobrevivir exclama la madre de Kari mirando a su hija que no se inmuta.

Tal vez sea mejor así dice Kari para sorpresa de todos.

Si le preocupa el clan, solo deje que los varones del clan pongan sus patas sobre usted para que se decida quién será el líder y usted seguirá siendo la hembra alfa dice Kari mirando a su madre que se le miraba sorprendida junto a los lobos.

Kari, no puedes decir algo así dice Jenna acercándose a su hija adoptiva que le miraba.

Pero, por ellos tuve que dejar todo lo tenia de bueno mi vida exclama Kari mirando a Jenna que le mira y la hocica un momento de manera afectuosa.

Kari, el rencor no es bueno, solo te dañas a ti misma, yo lo sé por experiencia propia dice Jenna mientras mira a Kari que le miraba, Kari mira a Balto que muestra estar de acuerdo con Jenna.

Kari mira nuevamente a Jenna para luego voltear su vista hacia su madre que le miraba, antes de que ella dijera, una gran cantidad de perros se acerca al lugar junto a Dingo, ellos se colocan detrás de Kari, Balto y Jenna.

¿Donde están los cachorros? pregunta Kari mirando a Dingo.

Los deje con Saba responde Dingo mirando a Kari que ve a los perros de Nome dispuestos a pelear hasta que Doc se acerca a Kari.

Como ciudadana nuestra, usted tiene derecho a que le protejamos, si usted así lo cree dice Doc mirando a Kari.

No, no es necesario dice Kari mirando a Doc, ella mira hacia los lobos y su madre

Olvide lo que le dije mamá, pero no me marchare de Nome dice Kari mirando a su madre y los lobos.

Así lo has decido hija, pero tendrás en tu conciencia lo que podría sucederle al clan exclama seriamente la madre de Kari mientras miraba a su hija.

No, ustedes decidieron por si mismos su destino al rechazar a sus sucesores dice Kari mirando a su madre y los demás lobos que se voltean y ponen rumbo hacia los bosques mientras Kari y los demás los miraban.

¿Esos lobos son parte de su clan? pregunta Dingo mirando a Saba que asiente con la cabeza.

Pero ellos no la querían en su clan dice Doc mirando a Kari que le mira un momento.

Sí, pero yo era la última esperanza que les quedaba, mi padre ha muerto y mi hermano a desertado del clan, por lo cual están sin lideres, ahora puede llegar a una lucha interna por el control que podría destruir el clan exclama Kari mirando a Dingo que le miraba sorprendido. Los demás perros regresan a Nome para dejar a Dingo y Kari solos junto con Balto y Jenna que miraban atentamente a Dingo y Kari que se hocican unos momentos.

Ahora sé que mi hermano Malek vive con Alue dice Kari mirando a Dingo que se sorprende al oír a Kari.

Quisiera visitarlo, ¿Me podría llevar hasta ahí? pregunta Kari mirando a Dingo que le miraba en silencio.

Lo siento, pero no sé cómo llegar ahí, papá es el único que lo sabe dice Dingo mirando a Balto al igual que Kari.

Si usted desea ir, yo la llevare dice Balto mirando a Kari que se siente muy feliz al oír a Balto que sonríe al igual que Jenna cuando ven a su hija adoptiva contenta. Al día siguiente Balto junto con Kari y sus cachorros salen de Nome, Dingo y Jenna los despiden en las afueras del pueblo.

Los cachorros caminaban jugueteando mientras Balto y Kari los miraban contentos y sonreían al ver a los cachorros juguetones.

¿Cuánto tiempo es el viaje hasta el territorio de Alue? pregunta Kari mirando a Balto.

Cerca de cuatro horas de caminata, pero creo que tardaremos un poco más si vamos con cachorros dice Balto mirando a Kari que escuchaba atentamente.

Después de cerca de 6 horas de caminata con intervalos de descanso, el grupo ingresa en el territorio de Alue donde son recibidos por un par de lobos que los escoltan hasta la cueva del clan donde Balto, Kari y los cachorros ingresan. Cuando ellos ingresan en la sala principal de la cueva, Balto se aleja junto a un lobo que lo conduce hasta la recamara de Alue.

Kari mira los alrededores con atención al igual que sus cachorros que nunca antes habían estado en un lugar parecido y entre tantos lobos. Kari escucha una voz familiar que le llama, ella ve con sorpresa que se trataba de Malek que se acerca a ella rápidamente. Malek abraza a Kari que también lo abraza con fuerza.

Kari se encontraba muy feliz de volver a ver a su hermano, ellos rompen el abrazo y se miran con sonrisas mientras enjuagan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Malek, ellos son sus sobrinos, cachorros él es su tío Malek, mi hermano dice Kari mirando a sus cachorros que saludan a Malek que les sonríe mientras los cachorros se presentan.

¿Cómo supo que me encontraba aquí? pregunta Malek mirando a Kari.

Por mamá, ella y algunos miembros del clan fueron a buscarme a Nome, querían volviera al clan para asumir el liderazgo responde Kari mirando a su hermano que le miraba sorprendido.

¿Y papá? pregunta Malek mirando a su hermana.

Al parecer murió en un accidente responde Kari con tristeza mientras mira a Malek que se sorprende al oír la noticia, Malek y Kari no dicen nada por unos momentos mientras los cachorros de Kari comienzan a jugar a sus alrededores.

Luna, te ves bien con esa pañoleta, se parece a la de Jenna exclama Malek mirando a Kari que sonríe.

De hecho, esta es la pañoleta de Jenna, mi nombre ya no es Luna es Kari exclama Kari mirando a su hermano que le mira confundida.

Balto y Jenna me adoptaron hace cerca de dos meses, poco antes de que mis cachorros nacieran, ella me dio su pañoleta como signo de que era su hija exclama Kari mirando a Malek que se sorprende.

Entonces debo suponer que tiene una buena vida en Nome dice Malek contento al saber que su hermana estaba feliz en su vida en Nome.

Si, en Nome todos me tratan muy bien, incluso los humanos que no me tienen miedo, Rosy la niña de Jenna es la que más cariño me da dice Kari sonriendo mientras mira a Malek que sonríe.

¿Y pretendientes? pregunta Malek mirando a Kari.

No hay pretendientes, solo mi compañero Dingo responde Kari mirando a su hermano que se sorprende y sonríe al oír a su hermana.

¿Cómo esta su vida amorosa? pregunta Kari mirando a Malek.

Muy bien, a pesar de que recién me incorporo al clan, ya tengo algunas relaciones superficiales con una loba, con el tiempo ya será más formal la situación dice Malek mirando a Kari que sonríe. En ese momento ambos ven a Balto acercarse a ellos junto a una loba joven de color grisáceo. Balto y la loba se detienen frente a Kari mientras Malek cede paso a Alue.

Kari ella es Alue dice Balto mirando a Kari que extiende su pata para agitar respetuosamente la pata de Alue que sonríe amigablemente.

Debo suponer que usted es mi nueva hermana dice Alue mirando a Kari que asiente con la cabeza.

¿Es verdad que mi hermano Dingo sentó cabeza con usted? pregunta Alue mirando a Kari.

Si, poco antes de que yo diera a luz responde Kari mirando a Alue que se ríe.

Dingo, siempre volteaba su cabeza al ver una perra apuesta, incluso a veces se golpeaba con otros perros y cosas por deleitar sus ojos dice Alue riéndose mientras mira a Kari que se ríe al igual que Malek y Balto.

Kari pasa cerca de una semana con los lobos antes de regresar a Nome junto con Balto y sus cachorros. Malek promete visitar a su hermana en Nome cada vez que le fuera posible.

**Balto, Jenna, Doc, Dingo, Saba, Alue, Kodi, Rosy pertenecen a Universal**

**Luna (Kari), Malek and Shastha son mis caracteres**

**Fin**

ocument here...


End file.
